


The Lord and the Queen

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Garth - Freeform, Vikings, au-ish, doctor who - Freeform, ood, re-write of the planet of the ood, the titanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons, Jezz, Ood, Vikings, Garth, past companions and so much more is in store for the Doctor and his two companions.<br/>He meets a strange girl in a forest on Earth and takes her on many adventures together with their little furball friend.<br/>Together they find out that The Doctor's song might end soon, but where a song ends, a new one must begin.</p><p>Be ready for a long one. Will update as often as I can. More of the caracters and events will be presentated later on in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction - The Man in the Blue Box

TITLE: The Lord and the Queen  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
SEASON: Between the last episode of season 3 and the first episode of season 4  
PAIRING(S): 10th Doctor/Oc, Jack/Ianto, past Rose/9th Doctor, Mikey/Jake, Tosh/Owen  
WARNING: Gwen-bashing, not-exactly-bashing-but-much-dislike of Rose, Violence, sexual thingymajigs, au-ish  
RATED: Probably gonna be male-on-male bangin’

\---  
Introduction – The man in the blue box  
It had been a completely normal south-Norwegian July Sunday. The sun had been shining for a bit and the air was full of the summer’s sounds and sights. It seemed like it would be a shame not to go out on a walk. And that is exactly what Froya Lind did. The sun had begun to set and the air became a bit chilly, so Froya grabbed her black trench-coat before stepping out of the door, heading for the forest.  
Froya was about halfway through the forest when suddenly a man ran into her, nearly knocking them to the ground. The man pushed away, looked a second at Froya before grabbing her hand and began to run. “Come on, it’s right behind us!” the man shouted. Froya continued to run. “Who are you?” she asked looking at the man with wild, brown hair and a blue suit with a light-brown trench-coat over.  
“I’m the Doctor!” the man said. “Nice. Uhm, what are we running from, Doctor?” Froya asked, while gahspinf for air. “We are running from a fire-breathing giant reptilian alien. Or: if you like the easiest explanation; a dragon.” The man said. “Really?” Froya asked. “Yeah.” The Doctor replied. “Nice!” Froya laughed and ran past him. The Doctor grinned as he picked up speed and raced her away from the roaring sound that closed in on them.  
Suddenly, Froya saw a blue box a couple of meters in front of them. “In there!” the Doctor jelled at her. Froya then saw that the box had an open door on its side. She ran through the door, and then she stood in a large room. “What the hell?” she breathed and looked around herself. She saw the Doctor slam the door behind him, (The door still looked like a part of the blue box) and walked up to her. He reached fourth a hand, while breathing hard from the sprint. “I don’t think I ever caught your name?” He smiled. Froya smiled nervously back and took the offered hand. “I’m Froya Lind.” She said. “Froya, where have I heard that name before?” The Doctor said to himself and let go of the girl’s hand. “Frøya was the goddess or Åsynje of love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death in the Norse mythology.” Froya stated. The Doctor turned around with a crazy-like smile as if he had just found out the meaning of the universe. “That’s it! It’s a long time sins last time I visited that era, ahh I remember good, old Klaus and Olga, the Viking time was great fun.” The Doctor said, probably to himself, but Froya couldn’t avoid hearing what he said. “Now what do we do, Doctor? The dragon is probably right outside the door.” Froya said, looking around the room. “Well, we move the ship then.” The Doctor said as he turned a switch and the room began so shake intensely.  
The shaking stopped and Froya fell backwards and landed on something soft. She turned around and yelped at the sight. “Oh, my. What is that?” The Doctor said from the control panel in the middle of the room. He put on a pair of glasses and nearly ran to the girl and the creature. “This thing is beautiful!” He exclaimed.  
The creature had dark blue fur with black underfur, ice-blue and large eyes, three yellow dots under each eye, ears as long as the body itself, four short, stubby legs with what looked like talons for feet and it had a short tail. It was about half a meter tall, (not counting the ears) a round face with a short snout and a small, incredible furry, tilted-drop-like body.  
“I have never seen anything like it in my life.” The Doctor exclaimed as he reached forth a hand to pet the creature. Froya looked away from the creature, looking a bit anxious. “Maybe we should let him out?” She said. “Why, I want to know more about this creature. It must have sneaked on-board on my last travel; this sort of being is not from earth. I better take him back to his planet.” The Doctor said and went to the panel again. “You can’t just take him with you, Doctor!” Froya insisted. “Why not, he is not from here.” The Doctor stated. Froya bit her lower lip and dragged her hands through her hair. “Fine!” She exclaimed. The doctor raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ll tell you this, but do not tell anyone else, ok!” Froya said. The Doctor nodded. “Ok.” He said calmingly. “This creature is a Jezz. They originate from the planet Savel, but a rift in space and time has transferred them to this place, they only live in this forest. This specimen here is named Odin and is one of the wisest of the Jezz in the forest.” Froya said. “Wa-wait, what‽” the Doctor said with confusion. “I know that I sound crazy, but I can’t let you take him away without his, or the Jezz’ permission.” Froya said. “Can you show me the other Jezz?” The Doctor asked with wonder in his voice. Froya sighed. “I have already ballsed it up by telling you about them, so why not.” She said. “Great!” The Doctor grinned jumping with anticipation. “Allons-y, Doctor.” Froya said and opened the door. The Doctor looked at her with a wondrous expression.  
“What?” Froya asked. “Allons-y is my thing.” The brown-haired man said with a fake pout. “Come on, then.” Froya replied with a roll of her eyes and walked out the door, with Odin and the Doctor right behind her.  
“Hold the frickin' phone!” Froya said as she stepped out. “Where the fuck are we‽ this is not where we were five minutes ago. We were in the heart of the forest. This is right by the cliff!” “Yeah, The T.A.R.D.I.S. is a time and space-traveling machine. The name T-A-R-D-I-S stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.” The Doctor said and clapped her on the shoulder. “Oh…Cool!” Froya said and shrugged. “Well, where are the Jezz‽” The Doctor said, giddily. Froya chuckled. “They are everywhere; look around you!” She smiled. The Doctor did just that, and then he saw them, big eyes staring at them from the bushes.  
“Hey, come here, guys he is not dangerous. Doctor, friend.” A series of soft bark-like sounds came from the forest, and soon, tens and tens of jezz’ walked out of the bushes. They were of all the colours of the rainbow, but none of them had the same shade.  
“Wow.” The Doctor said. “How did you ever discover these creatures, Froya?” He asked as the small, furry animals surrounded them. “I met one of them on a walk in the forest. I was lost and it was dark. Suddenly, a Jezz found me, and he helped me back to the track home. Sins then, I have been taking care of them, making sure that they are alright and healthy. I am, as far as I know, the only human that know of their existence.” Froya said and scratched a dark-violet jezz behind its ear. “It seems like Odin likes you, Doctor.” The ginger girl grinned as the dark blue Jezz sat down beside the Doctor, looking up at him, hoping for a cuddle. The Doctor looked down at the furry creature and a smile manifested on his face.  
“Hey, Froya?” The Doctor said as he scratched Odin’s belly. “Yeah?” Froya answered as she studied the T.A.R.D.I.S. “Do you want to come with me?” The Doctor said. “Hah, come with you where? I just met you.” Froya laughed. “Everywhere. I’m a traveller, you see. I travel across galaxies, crossing time and space. Seeing planets and creatures that humans only can dream about.” As the Doctor said those words, he rose up and walked over to the girl. “Really?” she said and looked up at him. The Doctor nodded. “We can go anywhere, at any time.” Froya grinned back. “Count me in, Doctor.” She said and grabbed the Doctor’s outstretched hand, dragging herself to her feet.  
They entered the T.A.R.D.I.S., but before they could close the door, a blue-furred head poked in. “do, fo! Oin co too!” The blue creature mewled. “Holy fudge! Doctor! Did you hear that‽ He talked! I have never heard a Jezz talk like that before.” Froya gasped. “What did he say?” The Doctor said from the control panel. Froya let the little blue creature inn, and closed the door. “Doctor, Froya. Odin come too.” She said. The Doctor peeked up from the machine with a wide smile. “Amazing. Allons-y, Odin! Welcome on-board!”


	2. Chapter one - The Ship that Couldn't Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the first adveture of the Doctor, Froya and Odin, what kind of truble are they going to get in...

Chapter one – The Ship that Couldn’t Sink

“Destination = Random!” The Doctor laughed as the ship shook furiously. Odin held onto one of the branch-like poles on the side of the ship and mewled loudly in fright. Froya fell and was about the hit the floor, when the Doctor caught her and lifted her to her feet before a last, big shake made them both fall into the small couch behind them. “Scheiße! That was fun!” she grinned and rose up from the couch. “Now where are we?” Froya smiled and looked at the control-panel. The Doctor walked up to the machine and looked at some of the instruments. We are on the Atlantic ocean in…” the Doctor went completely still. “We are on the Atlantic ocean. And the date is 14th. April 1912.” Froya looked at the doctor with a shocked expression. “But…doesn’t that mean?” She began. “The day the Titanic sank…” The Doctor finished. “We are on the Titanic, Fro… and in a couple of hours, it will sink.” The Doctor looked at Froya (he had begun calling her Fro, which was much easier to say.) and his serious expression turned into a grin. “Let’s go and check out the festivities! Allons-y!” He said cheerfully. Froya looked down on herself. She was wearing a black guns n’ roses t-shirt, black tux-pants and a pair of dark-grey military boots. “Uhm…I do not think that I’m dressed for the occasion.” She said and looked sheepishly at the Doctor. “nah, don’t worry about that. The T.A.R.D.I.S. has a huge wardrobe down the hall, go see if you find something.” He smiled. Froya smiled happily and gave him a short hug before rushing out of the room.  
Not too long after, she came back into the room. The dress she was wearing was made out of black silk. She had a dark-green corset-like top on the outside. The arms on the dress reached to her elbow and were very wide on the end. The neck on the dress reached to about her collarbone and she had a black collar around her neck. The dress reached almost to the ground, but it was possible to see the slightly heeled boots she was wearing. And there was a second, dark-green skirt that covered three fourths of the black silk from her hips and down.  
“I probably look like a bloody idiot.” Froya said with a nervous laughter. The Doctor, who had changed into a black tuxedo and was now choosing his bowtie; nearly dropped the ties he was looking at. “You look gorgeous, Fro.” He said with a smile. Froya blushed and looked down at her a-bit-over-normally-fat-stomach. “Aw, come on, Fro! It does not matter that you aren’t exactly the thinnest companion that I have had. You are beautiful just the way you are.” The Doctor smiled and picked out a dark green bowtie in the same shade as the green on Froya’s dress. “Shall we go, miss Lind?” The Doctor smiled and offered his arm to his companion. “It’d be my honour, Doctor.” She smiled and grabbed his arm. “wait, you forgot something.” Froya said and rushed back to the wardrobe. She came back a minute later with a top-hat in her hand. She put it on top of the Doctor’s head. “Perfect.” She exclaimed and grabbed the Doctor’s arm again.  
They walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with Odin right behind them. They were in what seemed like an un-habited cabin on first class. “Nicely done, Doctor.” Froya smiled as they walked out from the room and into the ballroom where many young and old people were dancing and talking.  
“This is so cool, Doctor. We are on the Titanic, on a ball. I love it!” suddenly, Froya realised that Odin was nowhere to be seen. “Doctor, Odin is gone!” She said to him with worry. Not long after, they heard a woman scream. They rushed to the other end of the room, where the scream had come from. There, Odin was. He sat by a woman’s legs looking up, hoping for a petting. “What is that thing‽” The woman demanded. Froya kneeled down. “Come here, Odin. Come on boy.” She said. Odin turned around and ran to his two friends. “I am so sorry madam. My friend’s dog can get a bit over-exited when he meets new people.” Froya said as she lifted the Jezz. “Dog‽” the woman said. “What kind of dog is it? I have never seen a dog like that ever in my life!” the woman demanded. “He is a Savelian blue Jezz.” Froya said with confidence in her voice. “It’s a very rare species.” The woman looked with suspicion at the two people and their ’dog’, before she turned away with a huff.  
“Do not bother about her; madam Garret has become a bit grumpy over the last years.” A young man with golden-brown eyes and long blond hair tied in the neck said to them. “My name is George Garret. The woman was my mother.” The man smiled and bowed. “I am the Doctor, and this is my companion; Froya Lind.” The Doctor bowed. Froya smiled and curtsied. “My pleasure. If you do not mind me asking; what is such a young couple doing on this travel?” George asked.  
“W-we aren’t a couple.” Froya and the Doctor said at the same time gesturing between each other.  
“Oh, pardon me, then. Are you siblings then?” George asked with a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.  
“Oh, no, we’re just friends.” The ginger girl said. “We travel together.” The Doctor continued.  
“Travellers? Then you must be of rich heir to pay for such a travel like this.” George smiled friendly. “Well, we get by.” The Doctor said. Froya opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly the music began playing. George bowed to the girl. “Can I have this dance, miss Lind?” he asked. “Well…yeah, sure. But just as you know, I am terrible at dancing.” She squeaked as the blonde man dragged her out on the dance-floor. She heard the Dctor laugh from where he stood as Froya got swung around on the dance floor in a hectic Waltz.  
“I didn’t know you could dance, Fro.” The Doctor laughed as Froya and George finished the dance and met up with him by the buffet. “I can’t. I think I mutilated poor George’s feet by stepping on them, like a billion times.” Froya replied and gave George an apologetic smile. “I prefer a bit more groove when I dance. Stiff dances are bloody hard.” She sighed. “Oh, like what?” The Doctor asked. “Well, mostly different singles from 80’s 90’s. Footloose, Wake me up before you go go, Holding out for a hero, Take on me, The final countdown; those kinds of songs. By the way, The Final Countdown is a perfect song for you.” Froya said as the two aliens and the two humans walked to one of the many round tables and sat down. “So, Doctor. Why this interest in my music-preferences all of the sudden?” Froya said. The Doctor shrugged. “I’d like to get to know you better, that’s all. It’s easier when I know more about my companions.” “Oh,” Froya answered. “for example; What are your interests?” The Doctor said. Froya looked at the Doctor. Then at the celling, thinking. “Well. I love history, going new places, learning about other cultures. Ehhhhhhh… Artistic stuff… and reading.” The doctor looked at her and smiled.  
“What?” Froya smiled back. “Ooh, nothing, just; history, traveling, new cultures and places.” That is all I do.” The Doctor said with a smile “I mean, look around. You are on the R.M.S. Titanic in year 1912!” Froya smiled. “I know! It’s super amazing!” She whispered back excitedly.  
“Huh, would you look at that.” George said and gestured to a table where a young, dark-skinned lady sat, surrounded by young men, who were pushing at her, harassing her. Froya breathed hard out and rose from the table. with a few muttered swears, she walked over to the table and slammed her fist into it. “Why can’t you bloody fucking racists go somewhere else, bigoted jerks!” She roared to the men. The racist boys got so astonished by the girl’s anger that they stopped completely with what they were doing. Froya grabbed the girl’s hand. “Come sit with us.” She said. The pretty, young lady smiled and followed her to the table where the Doctor, George and Odin sat.  
“Thank-you so much miss.” The girl said. “That was nothing. I’m Froya by the way and these two gentlemen are George and the Doctor.” Froya said gesturing to themselves.  
“My name is Safira.” The girl said. “That is a beautiful name.” Froya commented. “It’s quite exotic, just like yourself. Can I ask; where are you from, Safira?” Safira smiled carefully. “I’m from Turkey. My father is sending me to America to get married to a rich man named Charles Harold Hanson.” Safira said. “An arranged marriage. I see.” The Doctor said. “Is this what you wish, Safira? To marry that man?” Froya asked. Safira sighed. “I know that I should not talk bad about my future husband, but no, I do not wish to marry him. He has had four wives before me, and they have all suffered horrible deaths.” Safira said with tears in her throat. “I am scared.” She whispered. George looked at the frightened woman with worry. “Do not fear, milady. We will find a way to save you.” He said. Froya sighed. She knew that it was a huge chance that Safira never would reach America. She glanced over at the Doctor, and she knew that he was thinking the same thing. Their eyes met with the same look of sadness.  
“Safira. Would you like to dance?” George asked. “Don’t worry, Safira. George is an amazing dance-partner. He could even make a clumsy rhino like myself look as elegant as a swan out there.” Froya winked. Safira smiled back at her. “Well, then.” Safira said to George. “I’d love to dance with you, George.” She beamed and took the man’s outstretched hand.  
“They look happy, Doctor.” Froya said and looked at the dancing, laughing friends out on the dance floor. The Doctor nodded. “You humans never stop impressing me, with your will to help others.” He commented. “woah-woah-woah, hold yer phone right there!” Froya said with a shocked expression on her face. “You humans? What is that supposed to mean?” The Doctor looked at his companion with a face, just as shocked. “Oh, I must have forgotten. I’m not from earth.” The Doctor said. “I’m a Time Lord. I’m from a planet named Gallifrey.” “You are an alien?” Froya said. The Doctor nodded. “But you look just like a human, and you sound like you are from north England.” Froya said. “Many planets have a north.” The doctor said. “And also, there are many humanoid-like aliens.” The Doctor said. “Oh, and also; humans don’t have two hearts, nor do they regenerate when near-death.” “Dude…” Froya said with awe. “That’s bloody amazing!” The Doctor smiled. “I’m still waiting to become ginger, though.” He winked. “Oh, so you change how you look, completely when you, ehh…regenerate, was it?” Froya asked. “Yeah, this is how I looked before.” The Doctor said and pulled out a small book from his pockets.  
On the first page, It was a photo of an old man and a young girl, and underneath it said:  
1st & Susan Foreman.  
On the next, It was the same man and girl, but there were to others with them a man and a woman, and underneath it said:  
1st, Susan Foreman, Barbra Wright & Ian Chesterfield.  
In the next one, the girl was gone, but the three others were there, and it said:  
1st, Barbra Wright & Ian Chesterfield.  
In the next a new girl was in the photo and the text under was:  
1st, Barbra Wright, Ian Chesterfield & Vicky.  
“Wow. Was that old man…you?” Froya asked. And looked at the photos. The doctor smiled. “Yes. I am the tenth regeneration, or eleventh, depends on how you look at it. This book has a photo of every regeneration and all of my companions.” He said and his smile turned into a sad one as he looked at the first photo.  
“Uh, Well!” The Doctor said in a sudden cheerful tone. “Seems like our friends are finished dancing!” Froya looked at the dance floor and saw Safira and George walk back towards them; laughing and holding hands.  
“Oh, you are an excellent dancer, George! A real gentleman!” Safira said jollily as she sat down. George smiled and a faint blush sprawled across his face.  
Froya smiled at the happy couple before looking over at the Doctor. “What time is it, Doctor?” she asked. “2107.” The Doctor answered. Froya sighed. Only two hours and thirty minutes until the ship would crash.  
“Will you join me on the dance floor, miss Lind?” Froya looked up. She hadn’t noticed that she had fallen into deep thought. “Uh, are you sure, Doctor?” She answered. The Doctor laughed and helped his companion to her feet. “Don’t worry; I’ll lead.” Froya grabbed the Timelord’s outstretched hand.  
They walked out on the dance floor and began a Dance that Froya had never tried before.  
“Is there a chance to save Safira and George, Doctor? Can we take them to safety in America?” She whispered. The Doctor sighed. “No.” He whispered back. “We can’t change the past.” Froya gazed over at the two individuals who were clearly in love.  
“I just hope that this story has an happier ending than the movie.”

1040 – one hour until the crash.  
“Froya, Doctor!” Safira smiled and waved at the two time travellers. She approached them and beamed with happiness. “George has promised me to take me with him! I do not have to get married to sir Hanson!” The Doctor and Froya smiled and congratulated her. But then, something changed in Froya’s face and she excused herself before storming off.  
“Fro!” The Doctor jelled as he looked for his ginger assistant. He heard a small ‘kyuoo’ from behind a corner. He looked behind it and saw Odin. The blue jezz leaded him to a pillar of which Froya was leaning against. “oh, Doctor! This is so terrible! And so fucking unfair!” She cried out and punched at the pillar. “Finally, Safira finds someone that loves her, and now they’ll die in less than an hour!” “Shhh, calm down, Froya. There is nothing we can do.” The Doctor said and hugged the crying girl. “If I could, I would have saved them, but who knows how much that will destroy the fabric of time and space.”  
“Can we stay with them?” Froya asked. The Doctor looked at her with worrying eyes. “Can we stay until the ship sinks, can we at least be here to witness their fate?” “If that is what you wish.” The Doctor answered. Froya smiled at him and nodded.  
Then the ship began to shake intensely. “The crash!” the Doctor cried. “It’s happening.” Odin mewled in terror and his talons stuck themselves deep into the wooden floor. “tais, tais!” he shouted. The Doctor looked through some of his pockets before fishing out two keys. “Here, to both of you. Spare keys to the T.A.R.D.I.S.” He said and gave one to Froya and fastened the other around Odin’s neck.  
“Go to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Odin.” Froya said and the little blue furball dashed off to the room with the spaceship in.  
“We must find George and Safira.” The Doctor sighed, and started towards the ball hall as the ship shook again. Froya followed the much taller man down to the open room, where the passengers was running around in full panic, trying to get out to the lifeboats. The Doctor and Froya pressed on through the masses of party-dressed people, looking for their two friends.  
They got out on the deck and saw that already, two of the lifeboats were filled with women and children, and there was one more, being filled. In the half-full boat, they saw Mrs Garret, she was yelling after someone. In front of the boat, Safira stood, looking around herself, George was not to be seen. “Safira!” Froya cried out and the coloured girl ran over to them. “I can’t find George! He disappeared in the crowd!” she said in a sob. “You must get on a boat, Safira!” The Doctor said and was about to push her to one of the lifeboats. “No!” Safira yelled. “I can’t leave without George! I’d rather we drowned here together, than I live on without him!”  
“Safira” An unfamiliar, but also in some way familiar voice whispered from behind the Turkish woman. Safira turned around. Behind her stood a woman on her own age, wearing a light-blue dress and a white jacket. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were golden brown. “I am sorry, Safira.” She whispered, tears in her eyes. Froya and the doctor looked at the girl and suddenly they both got a gleam in their eyes. They looked at each other with shocked faces before looking back at the two women.  
“George?” Safira whispered. The woman nodded. “My real name is Georgia.” George, or Georgia, said.  
Georgia took Safira’s hands. “I meant everything I said, Safira. I want to be with you, I just hope that you would still be with me, even though I am a lady?” She said. Safira gaped at her for a few seconds. The shocked girl’s expression turned into one of joy and affection. “Off course I do.” She smiled and the two girls hugged each other.  
“Eh, not to spoil the moment, but, we are in the middle of a catastrophe, you should save the celebration to when you reach land‽” Froya shrieked as the boat shook again.  
The two young ladies were helped on-board one of the lifeboats. “What about you two?” They exclaimed after Froya and the Doctor. “Don’t worry, we have our own ship.” The Doctor said and waved to them before the two time travellers ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
They got into the ship, just as the water rose over their ankles, and they took off just seconds later.  
Froya walked out of the wardrobe, now wearing a pair of green military pants and jacket, a pair of black running shoes and a black tube top. “I hope Georgia and Safira got to be together.” She said. “I am sure they did.” The Doctor replied before saluting his companion. “What, I like the military look.” She said and laughed.  
“Where to now?” The Doctor asked. “Anywhere but earth. I want to see the stars.” Froya answered before pulling the leaver for random destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, nsfw in chapter 4 (not includig intro)
> 
> Pop a comment if you want to give me any feedback! :3


	3. The Planet of the Ood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically the episode, only a bit rewritten so it fits to my imagination, and the world of Froya.   
> *edit*  
> I am sorry If I make Froya sue-ish, please tell me if she takes over too much of the story, and it would be helpfull if you would give me some tips of how I could make her less sue-ish.

Chapter two – The Planet of the Ood  
The T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped shaking and the Doctor poked his head outside of the door. “Snow!” he exclaimed and walked onto the snow-covered planet. “Ah, real snow. Proper snow at LAST!” Froya laughed as she followed him out. “Wow, look at that space ship! It’s like something taken straight out from Star Trek!” She said and pointed at a huge spacecraft that just flew over and past them.  
Froya stopped looking at the ship and turned her head. “Do you hear that?” She whispered. The Doctor furrowed his brow but listened into the silent wind. And there he heard a faint continuous melody. “It sounds like someone is singing.” He whispered. Odin looked up at the two with a confused facial expression.  
The Doctor started to hurry towards the source of the singing and his companions began to follow.  
They soon came upon an alien lying in the pearl-white snow. It was pinkish light-skin-coloured and looked mostly human-like, except from his head, which looked as if the alien had eaten an octopus, but not managed to get the tentacles into his mouth. “It’s an Ood.” The Doctor said. Froya carefully put a hand to the Ood’s forehead, but as she did, it opened its eyes and looked at them with a blood-red glare. “The circle must be broken.” The Ood said. “What is your name?” Froya tried carefully. “I am Delta-50” the Ood rasped. “is there anything we can do for you, Delta-50?” Froya asked then looked at the Doctor. “Is there anything we can do?” The Ood looked at them “The circle must be broken.” He said once more before he stopped moving and lay dead in the snow.  
The Doctor sighed as he rose up. “The Ood are harmless. They’re completely benign. Except the last time I met them there was this force, like a stronger mind. Powerful enough to take them over.”  
“What was this ‘Force’?” Froya asked as they began walking towards where the spaceship had flown to. “It’s a long story.” The Doctor said. “It’s a long walk.” Froya retorted. The Doctor stopped and looked at her. “It was the Devil.” He said. “That’s not such a long story.” Fro said teasingly. “It was the Devil, or an alien that represented how most religious planets believe that the great evil looks like.” “Ok, the Devil is an alien. Makes more sense than what stupid earth- religions try to come up with.” Froya admitted. “Must be something different this time tough. Something closer to home.” The Doctor mumbled.  
“Hoooooold the freaking phone. Didya just say that you killed the Devil?” Fro said with amazement. The Doctor smiled coyly. “Yupp.” “So you are like Michael, and your screwdriver is your sword, then?” Froya grinned  
“I thought you didn’t like the earth-like religions?”  
“I don’t, but I still know of them. Supernatural taught me more than enough about them.”  
Before they knew it, they were outside of a huge building, and they could hear voices from the other side of the wall.  
“Huh, a guide. Want to have a tour around in the Ood base, Fro?” Froya smiled and followed the Doctor. “But, Doctor, how are we going to get in?” She asked. “With this!” he said and pulled out a wallet with a paper which said that they were VIP tourists. “What is that?” Froya asked. “It’s a hypnosis sheet, or psychic paper that makes it so that whatever I want the person that looks at it to see, they do.” The Doctor said. “Cool, let’s go.” Fro said and sneaked into the group of people. The guide, Solana opened a door into the building, and the others walked in. “Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Ood Sphere. And Isn’t it bracing” She announced.  
They looked around. There were many Ood there. “Why are there so many Ood here? And why are they all dressed the same? It kind of looks like they are wearing human-work suits?” Froya whispered to the Doctor. The alien looked at her with a serious face, but before he could tell her the heart-breaking story of the Ood, Solana continued her speech.  
“Here at the Double O—that's Ood Operations—we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated. We don't just breed the Ood. We make them better. Because at heart what is an Ood, but a reflection of us. If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy too.”  
Froya looked with horror at the Doctor. “Breed‽ Are these poor sentient beings used as pets‽” She hissed, her life-loving side showing through her eyes.  
Solana walked towards three Ood that stood on a line waiting for her.  
“I'd now like to point out the new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood Translator Ball. You can now have the standard setting” She walked to the first Ood in the line. “How are you today, Ood?” She asked.  
The Ood held up the Translator Ball and it began to glow faintly.  
“I am perfectly well. Thank you.” He said in a voice that was identical to the dying Ood they had met earlier.  
Solana walked over to the second Ood. “Or perhaps after a stressful day a little something for the gentlemen. And how are you, Ood?” She said to it.  
The Ood did the exact same motion as the first.  
“All the better for seeing you.” It said with a feminine woman voice.  
And as she walked to the last one as she spoke.  
“And the comedy classic option.” She said. “Ood, you dropped something.”  
The last Ood did the same motion as the others, only much less enthusiastic.  
“D’oh!” he said with the voice of Homer Simpson.  
“This is so terrible.” Froya whispered, nearly weeping for the poor creatures.  
The Doctor sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “The year 4126. That is the second great and bountiful human Empire.” He said.  
“Back home, the politicians and the scientists, they keep saying we haven't got long to live. Global warming, Ebola, all the bees dying...” She sighed and looked away from the poor Ood. “Yeah, That thing about the bees is odd.“ The Doctor mumbled. “Now I kinda wish that they are right… This is African slave-trade all over again!” Froya spat as she looked at Solana.  
After following the group for about ten minutes, the Doctor leaned down and whispered. “ I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?”  
Froya, who had gotten fed up by the other people, nodded. “Let’s get away from these people, they make me sick.”  
They walked around on the base for a few minutes before they ended up on a platform and looked down on the compound, where they saw long rows of Ood marching. They saw one of them fall and one of the humans yelled at it to get up and when it struggled he began to whip it. “Oh, no!” Froya yelped and buried her face in the Doctor’s arm. After a while, the Doctor broke the silence. “Last time I met the Ood I never thought.” He said and looked down. “Never asked.”  
Froya looked at him with a saddened face. “That’s not like you.” She whispered.  
The Doctor saw a group of Ood and his sad face turned into one of determination. “I was busy. So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one.”  
Froya let go of the Doctor’s arm and looked back down. The Ood where gone, but a man that oozed of evil came walking out of one of the buildings. “looks like the boss is here.” She said. “Let’s keep out of his way.” The Doctor said and they went inside a large building with many big blue containers.  
“Look up there, that big metal claw.” The Doctor said and pointed up to a huge claw that moved the containers. “They are shipping all over the galaxy” he continued. “Oh, Sheiße, that is bloody fucking terrible!” Froya gasped.  
The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and unlocked the large metal doors on one of the crates and opened the door.  
Froya felt tears swell up in her eyes, partially from the terrible smell and partially from just how terrible it was. Oods, the containers were full of Oods! “How many do you think there are?” She asked. “hundred…maybe more.” The Doctor said.  
“The human history, watch it repeat itself again; A great empire, built on slavery.” Froya said with a growl.  
“Ah, well. Not to different from your time.” The alien said. “How so?” Froya asked. “Who do you think made those clothes?” Froya looked at the marius-sweater, the tights, leg-warmers and her wool-skirt. “Actually; most of this is home-made. My grandmother made the sweater and my great-grandmother made the skirt. And the socks and leg-warmers I made myself.” Froya growled.  
“But why don’t they run away, they are so many more than the humans?” Froya asked with a heartbroken voice. One of the Ood lifted their translator ball and looked at them. “For what reason?” It asked. “You could be free!” Froya said hopelessly. “I don’t understand the concept.” The Ood said.  
“What is it with that ball anyways?” Froya asked. “They’re not born with it, are they?” “Why do they all have to be ‘plugged in’?”  
“We should ask him about the circle.” Froya said. The Doctor nodded in agreement. “Ood, tell me, does ‘the circle’ mean anything to you?” The asked. The Ood lifted their translator balls. “The circle must be broken.” They all said simultaneously and looked at them. “Yikes, that’s kinda creepy.” The ginger girl said with a shudder. The Doctor ignored her and continued asking the other alien. “But what is it? What is the circle?”  
The Ood continued to stare at them. “The circle must be broken.” they said again. “Why?” The Doctor asked. “So that we can sing.” They said.  
They heard a loud alarm and the two non-Ood scrambled out of the container. “come on.” The Doctor said as they began to run.  
They ran between what could easily have been hundreds of containers. Froya spotted a door and stopped. “Doctor! There is a door here!” she shouted. In the same moment, guards began to pour out of it. “DON’T MOVE!” they demanded. Froya stood still, not wanting to be turned into Swiss cheese. The guards grabbed her and pulled her towards one of the containers. “let go of me you bloody-“she continued with a spray of Norwegian swearwords as they pushed her inside of the crate and locked the door.  
The Doctor ran around the crates “Fro! Where are you!” he cried out. The Doctor felt that something bad was about to happen, so he stopped running and pressed himself silently against the closest crate. He heard a long swishing sound and looked around him, before he bit a swear word and looked up, seeing the big metal-claw that was used to move the crates. It was coming towards him.  
The Doctor ran and tried to open one of the crates, but it was locked. With a yelp he jumped away from it and started down between the crates. The claw snapped downwards, just missing him by half a meter.  
In the same moment, Froya watched in fear as the Ood in the crate with her looked at her with glowing red eyes.  
“Oh, no you don’t!” She said in an angry tone. “I am not one of them, I want to help you!” She said and rose from the floor and backed against the wall. “I’m on your side!” The Ood began to move towards her. “Stay where you are! It’s an order!” they continued walking. “I said stay!” She shouted with all of her might. Their eyes flickered a bit, but only for a second before they continued to move towards her. “Oh, by Odin’s beard. Doctor! Doctor!” she shouted.  
The Doctor was still running and dodging out of the way of the huge metal-claw. But he tripped and fell onto his back. “Nonononononononono!” The Doctor begged as the claw descended quickly towards him. But it stopped only twenty centimetres over him and in the distance, he could hear Solana’s angry voice jellying. “By the instructions of Mr Halpen wants them alive!”  
“DOCTOR GET ME OUTTA HERE!” Froya shouted before whispering to herself. “I don’t want to hurt them…”  
“Doctor!” She shouted again “Get me out!” She heard faint voices through the container doors and the sound of someone unlocking the door. The door opened and Froya ran out, pushed a guard to the side, ran up to the Doctor and hugged him. “there we go.” He said, trying to soothe her. “you are ok.” He said in relief. “Don’t worry about me, worry about them!” she said and signalled towards the container, where one of the Ood just had walked out and was electrocuting one of the guards. The other guards screamed and began to open fire at the Ood. The Doctor and Froya ducked away and began to run away as even more containers began to open and even more Ood exited from them.  
The Doctor grabbed Froya's hand as they and Solana ran, bullets shooting after them too.  
They got out of the bunker and ran through the snow, the Doctor never letting go of Froya’s hand.  
They stopped and let go of each other as they rounded the corner of the bunker. They tried to catch their breaths and collect their thoughts.  
“If people back on Earth knew what was going on here...” She started with a low growl. Solana let out a small, arrogant laugh. “Don't be so stupid. Of course they know.” She said. Froya looked at her with a look of mixed anger and disgust. “They know how you treat the Ood?”  
“They don’t ask, same thing.” Solana said.  
The Doctor looked at the Indian girl. “Solana, the Ood aren’t born like this, they can’t be. A species evolved to serve could never evolve in the first place! What does the company do to make them obey?” He demanded.  
Solana looked around with a snobby look on her face. “It has nothing to do with me!” she said. “oh, because you don’t ask‽” the Doctor spat. “That is doctor Ryder’s territory.” She said. “Where is he.” The Doctor said and pulled out a map of the compound which he had grabbed earlier. “what part of the complex?” Solana looked down. “I could help with the red-eye, now show me!” The Doctor nearly shouted. Solana pointed at a part of the map and whispered. “there. He is on the red section.” “Come with us, you have seen the warehouse, you’ve seen all this, you can’t agree with all of it? And you know this place better than me, you could help!” The Doctor said.  
Solana looked at the two strangers for a long moment, it felt like minutes, but was only about three seconds. “They’re over here!” she shouted. “Guards! They’re over here!” The Doctor and Froya began running again, but before she ran away, Froya gave Solana a death glare that the woman would not forget for the rest of her life.  
They heard the guards give orders behind them, but the two time-travellers just continued running. The Doctor saw guards approaching them from the front. “This way!” He shouted and gently pushed Froya in the back, guiding her the right way. They ended up in a dead end, and the door there was locked.  
“Oh, can you hear it?” The Doctor asked as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Froya nodded. “It’s the song.” She said. The Doctor mumbled: “I didn’t need the map, I should have listened!” as he opened the door. They got in and the Doctor closed it, pointed the screwdriver on it and turned it on destroying the controls to the door. “You know that we are trapped now, right?” Froya said in a WTF voice. “listen, listen, listen, listen!” The Doctor hissed. Froya did and she heard the melody, it was louder now. The Doctor used his screwdriver as a flashlight as he followed the melody. Froya followed close behind.  
They walked down a set of metal stairs and a loud song met them.  
“Ah, my head!” The Doctor moaned. “Are you ok?” Froya asked. “The singing is so loud.” The Doctor said.  
The Doctor flashed his sonic screwdriver over the large cage in the room. It was filled with Ood. The Timelord found a lever and pulled it up, turning on the lights.  
As the light came on, the Ood looked at the two strangers with utter fear and scrambled together for comfort. “They feel different than the others.” Froya said, heart in her throat. “That is because they are natural born Ood, unprocessed.” The Doctor said. “Before they are adapted to slavery.”  
They walked up close to the cage. “Unspoiled.” The Doctor said, trying to hide his grief for the poor creatures.  
They crouched down to get a better look at the Ood. “It’s their song!” The Doctor said. “I have tried to suppress it, Doctor. I don’t think I can manage to listen to it.” Froya whispered. The Doctor took her hand. “Try, I’m right here.” He said. Froya closed her eyes and let down the mental wall, letting the song dance fully around her mind, telling her a story of grief, torture, lost hope and pain. “It’s the song of captivity.” They both said. Froya felt the Doctor’s hand on her face, wiping away something wet. And she understood that it was her own tears.  
They looked back at the Ood, who was bending their heads forwards, looking at the ground. “you can also hear it.” The ginger said. “All the time.” The Doctor replied; an unsuppressed tear prickling down his cheek and Froya wiped it away. “It’s ok, Doctor, even a Timelord must cry at times, don’t hold it in.” she said. The Doctor turned his head to his companion and buried his head in her shoulder; finally letting out the tears he had hidden this entire adventure.  
The Doctor lifted his head after a few minutes and turned to the lock of the cage before opening it with his sonic screwdriver. The crouching Ood moved away from the door, scared like wild animals.  
Froya heard the door from which they came in from make a metallic banging sound. “They’re breaking in.” she said. The Doctor ignored her again fully focusing on the Ood.  
He crouched down again, inside of the cage. “what are you holding?” he asked the closest Ood softly. The Ood looked at him, but was too scared. “Friend.” The Doctor whispered. “Doctor, Froya, friend.” He whispered and gestured in between himself and his companion. The Ood blinked at them and cocked his head to the side. “Can I see?” The Doctor asked again. “look at me. Can I see?”  
The Ood moved carefully towards them. “yea... see, come on…” The Doctor soothed.  
The Ood reached forth his hand, which were cupped like they were protecting something fragile. All the Ood in the cage held their hands that way. The Ood removed its upper hand and the Doctor’s eyes fell upon a small brain which lay in its hand.  
“that’s a…” Froya said. “It’s a brain.” The Doctor finished. “A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Fro any more. You'd be like an Ood, a processed Ood.” “So, this company…these sick people… they cuts off their brains‽” Froya said, voice drowning in hate. “And they stich on the translator.” The Doctor said, voice just as hateful as Froya’s. “Like a lobotomy. I thought that it would be wonderful out here in space. We humans just bring misery.” The girl growled. “At least I have a goal now! I will not rest until every Ood is free from this fucking messed up slavery!” she looked at the Ood.  
The Doctor looked over at Froya, but just then, the doors gave in and soldiers together with Mr Halpen and doctor Ryder came storming down the stairs.  
The Doctor slammed the cage shut with both himself and Froya inside of it. “What are you gonna to me! Arrest me! Lock me up throw me in a cage! Like it’s too late! HAAAAA!” he screamed at the guards. It was no use (off course) and the guards pulled them out and put handcuffs on them.  
“Why don’t you just come out and say it” Mr Halpen said. “FOTO activists.”  
“If this is what Friends Of The Ood is trying to prove, so yes!” The Doctor growled.  
“The Ood were nothing without us, just animals, roaming around on the ice.”  
“That’s because you can’t hear them.”  
“They welcomed it. It’s not as if they put on a fight”  
Froya rolled her eyes, wondering just how stupid this bald idiot was. “You bloody idiot.” She spat. “They’re born with their brains in their hands, don’t you fucking see? That makes them peaceful. They got to be, because a creature like that has to trust everything it meets!”  
The Doctor nodded; impressed by his companion’s analysing skills and by the sick burn she had just given the CEO. “Nice one.” He said nodding. “Thank you.” The ginger replied before turning her gaze back to Halpen, glaring daggers at him.  
Halpen’s smile had faded while Froya had talked to him and he took a step towards them with anger. “The system has worked for over 200 years. All we got is a rook batch, and the infection is about to be sterilized.” He said angrily. The CEO clicked on a few buttons on his watch and spoke into the device. “Mr Kez, how do we stand?” He asked. “Canister is prime, sir. As soon as the door hears up, the gas is released. We’ll give it 200 mark…And counting.” A voice, presumably Mr Kez said from the other end of the clock-looking communication device.  
“You are going to gas them!” The Doctor shouted angrily.  
“Kill the livestock.” Mr Halpen said with no emotion. “The classic foot-and-mouth solution from the olden days. Still works.”  
Then Froya heard the song in her mind again, stronger than ever before. “what is happening?” she whispered to herself. Just then, the alarms began to ring.  
“What the hell?” Mr Halpen said. And ran out with Ood Sigma and doctor Ryder. Froya and the Doctor could hear shooting, orders given over the speakers and the electric sound of an Ood’s Translator ball killing someone.  
The door opened and the two humans and the Ood came walking in again. “Change of plan.” Halpen said.  
“No reports of trouble off world, sir. It’s still contained to the Ood Sphere.” Ryder said.  
“then we have got a public duty to stop it before it spreads.” Halpen said.  
“What is happening?” The Doctor demanded. Halpen looked at the Timelord with anger. “Everything you wanted Doctor. No doubt there will be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilised. I can’t risk a bullet to the head. I’ll leave you to the mercy of the Ood. Together with that smart-ass of a companion of yours.”  
“Mr Halpen!” The Doctor commanded. “There is something else isn’t there? Something we haven’t seen?” “What do you mean?” Froya asked. “A creature couldn’t survive with a separated fore-brain and hind-brain, it would have been at war with itself, there must have been something else. A third element, am I right?” The Doctor said, last part directed to Halpen.  
Halpen smiled. “And again, so clever.” He said.  
“But it’s got to be connected to the red eye, what is it” The Doctor continued.  
Halpen stopped smiling again and stepped up close to the Doctor. “’IT’ won’t exist for very much longer.” He growled. “Enjoy your Ood.” Then both he and doctor Ryder walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor and Froya alone, practically gift-wrapped for the Ood.  
“Come on!” The Doctor said as he began to push at his handcuffs, trying to get them open.  
“Well do something! You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!” Froya said as she dragged again, trying to slide off the handcuffs. “These are really good handcuffs” The Doctor said between his teeth. “Well that’s just fan-fucking-tastic! At least we’ve got quality!” Froya said sarcastically.  
They heard the sliding of the doors and looked up. They stopped struggling as they saw that three Ood with glowing red eyes had entered the room. The possessed aliens began to advance towards them. “Oh, no.” Froya said, swallowing hard. The Doctor struggled with his handcuffs frantically beside her. “Doctor, Froya friend!” The Doctor repeated frantically. “The circle must be broken!” Froya said beside him. But nothing happened, the Ood continued to move forwards.  
Froya sighed and looked up at the Ood. “Seems like I have no other choice.” She mumbled. The Doctor looked at her with a confused glance.  
Froya calmed her muscles and looked up at the Ood; her turquoise eyes had a clear ring of red around the irises. The Doctor heard a clang as the girl’s handcuffs hit the ground behind her. He furrowed his eyes as he saw that the metal was…melted.  
“I really didn’t want to hurt you.” Froya said to the Ood. “So you better stay out of this circle.” She finished before she lifted one arm in front of her and a wall of fire erupted in a half circle around her and the Doctor. The fire reached up to their faces and the Ood stopped. Their Translator balls stopped glowing and they took themselves to the head, like they had a horrible headache. Then they looked up again. Eyes normal. “Doctor, Froya, friends.” One of the Ood said in the standard voice. Froya looked at the aliens and with a small smile she lowered her arm and the wall of fire disappeared leaving only a burn-mark in the floor as proof that it had really existed.  
“Yes, that’s us.” The Doctor said, voice full of a mix of confusion, amazement and relief.  
“let me get that.” Froya said before placing her and over the lock of the Doctor’s handcuffs. The locks melted and the Timelord managed to get free. They ran out of the room and out the door to the snowstorm outside.  
“How the hell did you do what you did inside there?” the Doctor asked as they ran down the stairs. “You’ve got your secrets, spaceboy, I’ve got mine.” The ginger replied. As they got out on the grounds and dodged a storm of bullets.  
Humans and Ood were fighting for their lives out there and the two friends just managed to not get killed by the bullets as they looked for Mr Halpen. “I don’t know where it is!” The Doctor exclaimed loudly, trying to get heard through the noises of battle. “now, where they’ve gone!”  
“What are we looking for?” Froya cried. “It can’t be hard to find, like a cave or a cavern or...” The Doctor said and began to run again.  
They jumped down to the ground as an explosion went off behind them. “Are you alright?” The Doctor asked. Froya nodded and they turned, only to see Ood Sigma stand and look at them with noticeably normal eyes. “Come with me.” He said. Froya and the Doctor scrambled to their feet and followed the Ood towards a bunker.  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door. The three of them hurried down the metal stairs and ended up in a room with red glow and a rack that seemed to protect against falling into what lay beneath.  
The Doctor went straight for the rack and looked down. His face struck by horror of what he saw, Froya followed him and looked down too.  
The sight that met them made the girl gasp in surprise and horror.  
“The Ood brain.” The Doctor said. “Now it all makes sense.”  
Down beneath them, there was a huge brain. “that’s the missing link, the third element. Binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. A telepathic centre. It’s a shared mind: connecting all the Ood in song.” The Doctor looked up from the brain and instead turned his glance towards Halpen, whom stood in the shadows.  
“Cargo, I can always be going into cargo. I’ve got the rockets. I’ve got the sheds. Smaller business, much more manageable without livestock.” Halpen said as he walked out of the shadows. ”Just mind the area.” Ryder said as he followed his boss.  
“these monsters are going to kill it!” Froya said with shock.  
“They found that thing centuries ago, beneath the northern glacier.” Halpen said. “Those pylons…” The Doctor began. “…in circle.” Froya finished. “The circle must be broken.” “Damping the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years.” The Doctor said.  
“And you Ood Sigma. You brought them here.” Halpen said; disappointment visible in his eyes. “I expected better.”  
Sigma loosened his translator ball and said. “My place is at your side, sir.” Halpen laughed “Still subservient. Good Oo...” Halpen stopped, not able to finish his sentence.  
“is that barrier-thing is in place, how come the Ood began breaking out?” Froya said, not noticing the shocked expression on Halpen’s face. “Maybe it’s taken centuries to adapt.” The Doctor said. “Subconscious reaching out.” “but the process was too slow” Ryder suddenly said coming up beside Halpen. “Had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen.” Ryder said with a spiteful tone. “I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends Of The Ood, sir. It’s taken me ten years to infiltrate the company, but I succeeded.”  
“Yes. yes you did.” Halpen said, before he lifted Ryder up and threw him over the edge. Ryder fell down and landed on the brain. With a horrifying scream he got absorbed by the giant muscle.  
“you…” Froya said. “murdered him!” “Very observant, ginger.” He said and pulled up a handgun. “Now then,”  
The Doctor carefully moved Froya away from the rack and behind him.  
Halpen coughed a bit before he said. “Must say: I have never shot anyone before. I can’t say if I’m gonna like it. But it’s not exactly a normal day now, is it? Still-” He pointed the gun at the time-travellers. “Would you like a drink, sir?” Sigma interrupted. Halpen laughed. ”I think hair-loss is the least of my problems right now.” Sigma walked in front of the Doctor and Froya. “please have a drink sir.” He said in the same polite and calm voice as always.  
“If- If you’re gonna stand in their way, I will shoot y-yo-you tooo.” Halpen said, voice slurring up as he spoke.  
“Please have a drink sir.” Sigma said.  
Halpen looked at his Ood servant with a shocked face. “Hav-have you...Poisoned me?” He said with shock and terror.  
“Natural Ood must never kill, sir.” Sigma said.  
“What is that stuff?” the Doctor asked and looked at the drink that Sigma was holding. “Ood-graft, suspended in biological compounds, sir.” Sigma replied. Halpen pushed a hand to his forehead.” What the hell does that mean!” he groaned. “Oh, dear…” The Doctor breathed, eyes widening as he looked at the CEO.  
“TELL ME!” Halpen demanded. Grabbing around his gun with both hands. “Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge. Came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience.” The Doctor let out an impressed laugh and looked down on the Ood brain for a moment before returning his gaze to Halpen. “All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?”  
Halpen grabbed at his hair with one hand and saw a whole fist of hair coming off. “W-What have you done?” He asked, shaking uncontrollably.  
“Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood Brain. Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen!” The Doctor said.  
Halpen looked down towards the brain. “What have you...? I'm... No...” He barely managed to say.  
“I think he’s gonna throw up…” Froya said. But then Halpen lowered his gun and it fell to the floor. Halpen grabbed his head and bent down. But as he dragged off his hair, the skin underneath followed with.  
“ok, scratch that, I think I am the one who will puke.” Froya said with a look of distaste and shock.  
Tentacles began to come out of Halpen’s mouth and soon, his whole head was like that of an Ood.  
“They turned him into an Ood?” Froya said in shock  
“Yup.” The Doctor said with a nod.  
“He’s an Ood.”  
“I noticed.”  
“What the bloody hell.”  
“Touché”  
“they’re brilliant!”  
The Doctor looked at her and smiled.  
Halpen moaned and coughed; a hindbrain falling into his hands, connected to him with a long cord, like on the unprocessed Ood.  
“He has become Oodkind.” Sigma said. “And we will take care of him.” Froya looked at the Doctor. “I don’t even know what’s right or wrong anymore.” She sighed. “It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mr. Halpen.” The Doctor said. “hm, or Queen Kanday.” Froya sighed. “Who?” The Doctor asked. “oh, nobody, just forget it.” Froya said.  
A sudden beeping made the Doctor run to the racks and began to turn off the bombs that were placed there by Mr Halpen. “That’s better.” He said as the bombs were stopped.  
The energic man ran to the other end of the room. “Well, now. Sigma, would you allow me the honour?” He asked. Sigma bowed to him. “It is yours, Doctor.” He said. “Ahw, yes!” the Doctor cheered as he ran to the control panel. “Stifled for 200 years.” He said as he began pushing buttons. “But not anymore! The circle is broken. The Ood can SING!” he pulled the last switch and the telepathic bond around the drain disappeared.  
The song became stronger, and the sad melody turned into one of hope and freedom.  
The Doctor and Froya laughed as the song became so much clearer and the pure happiness in the song made them nearly cry.  
All the Ood gathered in circle outside and raised their hands to the sky, singing as the Doctor, Sigma and Froya walked outside of the bunker.  
\---  
They were back at the T.A.R.D.I.S., Sigma and a couple of other Ood were saying good-bye to the two people who had saved an whole race from slavery.  
“The message has gone out, that song resonates across the galaxy, everyone heard it. Everyone knows.” The Doctor said. “The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home.”  
Sigma loosened his Translator Ball. “We thank you Doctor Froya, friends of Oodkind.” He said. “And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you.”  
“Oh, I’ve… sort of got a song of my own, thanks.” The Doctor said.  
“I think your song must end soon.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Every song must end.” Sigma said. “But where one song ends, a new begins.” The Doctor looked at the Ood with concern. “yeah, uh. Now what do you say. Still want to fly around in space with an old fool like me?” The Doctor asked Froya. “I wouldn’t change this for the world.” Froya said and smiled.  
“Then We’ll be off.” The Doctor said to the Ood. “Take this song with you.” Sigma said. As he and the other Ood raised their hands and began singing. “We will.” Froya said. “Always.” The Doctor finished.  
“And know this, Doctor Froya. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Froya. And our children’s' children. And the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever.” Sigma said.  
The Doctor and Froya turned to go into their space craft, but before the Norwegian got inside, Sigma said. “And you, Lady of Darkness and Fire, you must be aware, your song has changed forever, so has the song of your land. Protect your new song, but remember, there are others that will need you.” Froya turned to look at sigma. “Garach nic, Sigma, hak wiz Laxan Senc eoppi. Ban kafd Jaackl balechin manx gan-ghaal.*” she said and bowed.  
“Hey, Fro, are you going to stay here and freeze your arse off?” The Doctor said from the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
“I’m coming.” She said and got inside of the ship, closing the door behind her.  
The first thing she saw was Odin, sleeping in the couch by the controller. “Really‽ Has that lazy little furball been sleeping in here all the time‽” she laughed.  
Odin opened an eye to look at the woman before he closed it again and just turned his back to her.  
The Doctor looked at his companion with a suspicious look. “You do look human, you smell human, you sound human, but you can’t be.” He said taking a step closer. Froya sighed. “Listen, Doctor. I was born human, but it’s true. I am not ‘normal’, however I will not tell you more until it is necessary.” She said.  
“Ok.” The Doctor said. “What do you say to meet the Vikings?” He said before turning the controls.  
“Allons-y!”

*| Worry not, Sigma, I will protect my people. Must your land always be blessed.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun...Dun...Dun!  
> What da faq was that, Fro? Dayum, what even are ya!?

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have it's expict content in somewhere arund chapter 4 (intro not included.)  
> pop a comment if there is some feedback you want to give me. :3


End file.
